<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kar'ta bal Norac by CobraOnTheCob</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590186">Kar'ta bal Norac</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob'>CobraOnTheCob</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zutara Discord Writing Challenges [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender, Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Mando'a, with a dash of angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara will always have Zuko's back, and rescuing him from the Imperials is no exception. But will they have each other's heart?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hakoda &amp; Katara (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zutara Discord Writing Challenges [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Zutara Fluff Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kar'ta bal Norac</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/likefirings/gifts">likefirings</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>Kar'ta</i> - Heart<br/><i>bal</i> - and<br/><i>Norac</i> - Back</p><p>Okay I have,,,some explaining. Antarcticas, I decided to continue this installment because your prompts fit with it, and as soon as I saw the prompts, I was like "guess I'm running with this"</p><p>Second, please read <i>K'oyaci, cyare</i> before this because it won't make sense otherwise</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<i>Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde</i>,” Zuko says as she pulls him off the table. She drapes his arm over her shoulder, supporting him as he weakly stumbled alongside her and as they got out of the cell, her father came running down the hall.</p><p>“I have him, Kat’ika,” her father says, and tries to take Zuko. She shakes her head, and he sighs. They quickly made their way off the Imperial ship and without further delay, a signal to the rest of the rescue team on their ship, they took off.</p>
<hr/><p>“You’re finally out,” Katara said, wrapping Zuko in a hug the second he stepped into her quarters. </p><p>“Hey,” he said softly, “So...you really want to be married? To me?”</p><p>“I want to, if you want me,” Katara said, and pushed his armor towards him to let him put his armor back on. </p><p>“Oh Force, so we’re doing this,” Zuko said, and Katara frowned.</p><p>“You don’t…?”</p><p>“I do! I do!” Zuko says, “I just...didn’t know if you wanted it and - “</p><p>“We’re not Jedi anymore,” Katara said, “We’re <i>Mando’ade</i> now, we can do what Jedi can’t.”</p><p>“Okay. We’re exchanging armor, right? That’s what Sokka and Suki did.”</p><p>“Yeah, and it depends on what you’re exchanging. Every piece of armor has meaning.”</p><p>“So what do you want to exchange?”</p><p>“The <i>Ka’rta beskar</i> and the <i>Nor’cabur</i> - we can love each other without attachment and we have each other’s backs,” Katara said after a minute, and Zuko nodded. She pulled off the plates and he picked up the ones in his pile of armor and gave them to her, and she passed her pieces to him.</p><p>“We’ll probably have to get them resized,” Zuko said.</p><p>“I told <i>Buir</i> that we promised a <i>riduurok</i>, but now that we’ve made it official…” she trails off, waiting for Zuko to finish the sentence.</p><p>“...We can get them resized?” he guesses. Katara chuckles.</p><p>“That’s one of the things that’ll happen, but I think <i>Buir</i> would be happy that we’re making it official,” she said, “Oh Force. We’re making this official.”</p><p>“I...Kat, I’ve - “ Zuko stops talking as Katara practically jumps into his lap and presses her forehead to his. Without hesitation, he pulls her closer and allows her to lead the kiss. </p><p>“<i>Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum</i>,” she says once she pulls away. </p><p>“<i>Par darasuum</i>,” he confirms.</p><p>“We should tell my dad,” Katara says finally. Zuko puts on his armor except for the two pieces he exchanged with Katara, which he holds in his hand, while Katara holds her exchanged pieces in hers, and together they go to speak with Hakoda.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><i>Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde</i> - Mando'a wedding vows<br/><i>Mando’ade</i> - Mandalorians ('e' is a plural, the singular would be <i>Mando'ad</i>)<br/><i>Ka’rta beskar</i> - the weird hexagon chest piece<br/><i>Nor’cabur</i> - back plate<br/><i>Buir</i> - parent, in this case, father<br/><i>Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum</i> - I love you<br/><i>Par darasuum</i> - literal translation: "For eternal"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>